headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: The Beauty of Our Weapons
"The Beauty of Our Weapons" is the seventh episode season three of the science fiction television series Defiance and the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mairzee Almas with a script written by Manuel Figueroa and Jordan Heimer. The episode first aired on Syfy on Friday, July 17th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis and Benedict.]] Members of Rahm Tak's rogue Votanis Collective militia make plans to invade Defiance, Missouri. The Indogene known as Bebe is injected with a solution that will give him the appearance of being human, so that he can infiltrate the town's human population once they get past the stasis net. A tribunal is held at the Darby Building and Datak Tarr is put on trial for treason. Each of the city leaders place one of two differently colored balls into a tube that is then spilled into a tray to determine their judgment. Joshua Nolan makes it a point to show Datak that he is holding a black ball, which means "guilty". The vote against Datak is unanimous, and Amanda Rosewater declares that is to be executed by hanging. Conrad Von Bach rolls into town in a huge roller bearing the insignia of his family's company, Von Bach Industries. He stops at a local dealer in the marketplace to buy some sunglasses and Jessica "Berlin" Rainer walks up to greet him. She asks him if he sold weapons to the Votanis Collective, and after he indicates that he has, she punches him in the face, bloodying his lip. Von Bach tells her that he has brought weapons to sell to the people of Defiance as well. Amanda and Nolan come out to inspect his cargo, which includes hi-tech voice-activated cold-fire weaponry. When Amanda asks him how much his weapons will cost the people of Defiance, he tells her the cost is zero. She asks what the catch is, and he says that he wants Berlin to buy him a drink. Amanda tells him that drinks on the house. Von Bach and Berlin go to the NeedWant for their drinks. They talk about their past relationship and how it had failed. They discover that Conrad's mother had manipulated both of them, which led to the dissolution of their relationship. Old passions are reignited and Von Bach and Berlin take a room upstairs. .]] Joshua Nolan begins training the volunteers to help defend the town against Rahm Tak's advance. One of the volunteers is a young Irathient boy named Ranikar. He has a home made weapon and demonstrates his skill by shooting the blades off of a weather vane. Ranikar's father, Indur, wants to know why Nolan's daughter, Irisa, is not training with the others. He tells him that Irisa has been through a lot and is not ready for combat. This bothers Indur greatly and he wants to know why he should risk the life of his own family when Nolan is not willing to do the same. As Indur begins voicing his concerns more loudly, it becomes clear to the others that the pending siege against Defiance is a "human" problem, as Rahm Tak apparently has no issues with other Votans. Several alien members of the group leave the training. torments Stahma.]] At T'evgin's residence, Kindzi expresses her contempt for Stahma Tarr cannot understand why her father would dress her wounds and give her sanctuary. T'evgin warns Kindzi to behave around Stahma, but as soon as he leaves, she begins playing cat and mouse games with her, emotionally tormenting her and threatening to eat her. When T'evgin returns, he is outraged. He throws Kindzi to the ground and steps on her throat. He tells her he will only release her if she apologizes to Stahma. Kindzi obeys and Stahma sarcastically replies, "Think nothing of it. Alak Tarr visits Datak at the Lawkeeper jail. Datak asks him for a favor: to petition Amanda to allow him to die on the Shaming Rack rather than by hanging. Although the Shaming Rack is a long and drawn-out torturous death sentence, as opposed to the quick and clean death of a hanging, Datak says that it is the only way his soul can atone for his sins. Alak fetches Amanda who visits the jail. She grants Datak's request. Berlin goes to see Conrad Von Bach. He plays an old movie for her, which happens to be one of her favorites. He asks Berlin to leave Defiance and run away with him. They can rekindle their past relationship and heal the wounds caused by his family. Berlin goes to Amanda's office and tells her that she is leaving with Conrad. She admits that she is too scared to stay and fight. Amanda is blown away and feels betrayed by Berlin's decision. As the younger woman turns on her heel to leave, Amanda calls her a coward. Berlin hands in her Deputy's star to Joshua Nolan who coldly tells her, "Defiance thanks you for your service". rallies the troops.]] Nolan returns to training his militia. Irisa Nyira is with him, but he is not sure if she is ready. During firearms training, she sees an image of Tommy LaSalle and hallucinates that she is shooting him to death. She breaks down in tears and Amanda walks her away. Nolan apologizes for bringing her into the field before she was ready. He then addresses the troops and tells them that when the time comes, his daughter will fight to defend Defiance. He gives a rousing, inspirational speech the ends with everyone raising their weapons in the air and shouting "Defiance!". Datak Tarr is taken out to the Shaming Rack. Casti holy men are in attendance in full regalia and Amanda and Nolan attend the sentencing as well. Datak makes a public apology to the crowd in both Casti and English. Alak Tarr is there with Luke. He tells his son that one day he will tell him about his grandfather, Datak - a man who was greatly flawed, but not entirely without honor. The Castithans begin placing weights on the cords holding Datak's arms and he strains under the pressure. Back at T'evgin and Kindzi's abode, Kindzi takes a pebble-sized piece of Omec technology and forces Stahma Tarr to consume it. Stahma sees a blinding white flash of light, and the next thing she sees, she is standing on the bridge of the Tsuroz, looking out into the Arkfall debris surrounding the Earth. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on August 6th, 2015. * Co-executive producer Paul M. Leonard is credited as Paul Leonard in this episode. * Actor Adrian G. Griffiths is credited as Adrian Griffiths in this episode. * This is the first episode of Defiance directed by Mairzee Almas. She also directs the following episode, "My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You". * This is the first television acting work for Amanda D'Uva. * This is the first episode of season three that Rahm Tak doesn't make an appearance in. Allusions * Numerous references are made to General Rahm Tak in this episode. Rahm Tak is a rogue leader of a Votanis Collective militia that is preparing to lay siege to Defiance. * Tommy LaSalle is a former Deputy Lawkeeper of Defiance. He was the lover of both Irisa Nyira and Jessica Rainer. Numerous references are made to him in this season, including an appearance by actor Dewshane Williams as an hallucination in Irisa's mind. Tommy died in season two as a result of Irisa's interaction with the Kaziri. She has been harboring extreme guilt over his death ever since. Quotes * Joshua Nolan: Throughout history, the strong have been called upon to defend the weak. I know it's not fair. But those of you who serve, and sweat and bleed and push your bodies past their breaking pint, spend endless hours in combat training for those who cannot show up themselves, who are incapable, or who can't be bothered, or just won't do it. The strong defend the weak. It's not fair, but it is right. It's our responsibility, and it's our privilege. .... * Kindzi: Has the fruit of her chivo clouded your thinking? .... * Amanda Rosewater: You're a coward. ... * Joshua Nolan: Defiance! ... * Irisa Nyira: I love you. .... * Joshua Nolan: Defiance thanks you for your service. .... * Jessica Rainer: Connie, you and me are ancient history. * Conrad Von Bach: You and I. * Jessica Rainer: Don't correct my grammar. You know I hate that. .... * Doc Yewll: Well, congratulations. You are officially healthy enough to execute. .... * Joshua Nolan: Now let me make one thing clear. My daughter is not weak. She's saved my life more times than I can count. She's strong. She's possibly the strongest person I know. And I believe in her. I believe that when the time comes, she will stand with us shoulder to shoulder defending Defiance, but it will be on her terms. And in the meantime, this militia, this confederacy of the strong will hold the line with pride. We will face The Beat and we will defeat him. Do we have an understanding? .... * Conrad Von Bach: Nice town, Benedict. Think I should buy it? * Benedict: I think you should buy an airplane. * Conrad Von Bach: You're a hopeless romantic. Watch the truck. .... * Amanda Rosewater: Are you joking? * Conrad Von Bach: Von Bachs never joke when it comes to business. That's what makes us so boring. ... * Conrad Von Bach: You know, when I agreed to come here, I didn't know what to expect. Packed up the film, the guns, hoped for the best. * Jessica Rainer: And? * Conrad Von Bach: The best was here. .... * Jessica Rainer: How much trouble are you in? * Conrad Von Bach: Oh, well, very well soon I expect to make the transition from black sheep of the family to disinherited dead black sheep of the family. .... * Irathient assassin: This is going to hurt, Bebe. * Lieutenant Bebe: Purity requires sacrifice. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "The Beauty of Our Weapons" at the Defiance Wikia ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:July, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified